No matter the odds
by TheMedic90
Summary: Sherry is locked in her cell, it's her 18th birthday and she was promised to be released. The government though, never sticks to their promises. This is a "what if" fan fiction, what if some friends helped her escape? Find out in "No matter the odds." Please R&R! Characters will be Rebecca, Claire, and Sherry so far. Story is subject to change and be added onto character wise!
1. Chapter 1

Two women stood in the wine isle of a grocery in San Francisco, the shorter brunette almost drooling at the sight of all the choices.

"It's her 18th, not her 21st. Please, don't buy too much Rebecca." Claire looked over at the smaller woman, chuckling at the wine section, pulling down at least 3 bottles.

"We've at least got to show her a good time, I mean hell, she's been locked up, and experimented on for what? Six years now? I'd want a drink too!" Rebecca replied, only getting the finest wine. She could afford it now, as she was the top RN at her local hospital, she was living quite comfortably and planned to let Sherry Birkin live at her house for as long as she wanted.

Claire and Rebecca became like older sisters to the girl as she grew up; they visited her quite frequently. After Rebecca retired from STARS Chris introduced her to Claire. They both grew close to one another quite quickly, became best friends, and soon shared everything with one another. Claire suggested she meet the little girl, and help be a mentor to Sherry. Rebecca eagerly accepted this as she always loved kids, and couldn't imagine what it was like being Sherry Birkin. Growing up around delirious parents, obsessed with their jobs, eventually killing themselves because of it. She didn't want to fight like Jill and Chris did, but she'd be damned if she didn't help out in one way or another… mostly contributing to charity, and being a listening ear for anyone who went through something similar to her.

"So… You sure they promised her release on her 18th right?" Rebecca said, looking over at Claire, the young redhead looking down a bit, rubbing her chin.

"Well… it'd be illegal otherwise no?" She said, her head tilted. Rebecca began to show her frustration.

"They better… otherwise, I think you know what we should do." Rebecca whispered to Claire, and Claire's eyes widened.

"We'd be arrested on site! Are you insane?" Claire questioned Rebecca.

"Am I insane? Claire… That's Sherry in there, do you want her to live her whole goddamn life in a cell, being tested on and never being able to live a normal teenage life? I know you care about her just as much as I do… I'm willing to go to jail for this girl." Rebecca's jaws clenched with a serious face.

"I… I guess you're right. If they don't let her out today, I… I'll help you." Claire replied with a low voice, they didn't want anyone hearing them. Rebecca had changed over the years, become more hardened, bitter, and didn't care as much about the law as she used to. Although she was a nurse, she had a few piercings, and plenty of tattoos. She also dyed her hair black, making her innocent look she used to have, fade away completely.

Rebecca smirked, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and checked out of the grocery. Claire getting on her motorcycle, and Rebecca getting into her car. They had a plan that wasn't exactly fool proof, but they both knew they'd take their chances, no matter the odds.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sherry's cell…

"Those are the last of the experiments for the day darling, since it is your birthday I thought we would all go easy on you. Your friends will be here to celebrate shortly. Better rest up." Simmons said, shutting the cell door and locking it. Sherry cried quietly in the corner of her cell. She had never lived a normal life, and wanted to know what the outside world had! She had enough of the testing, the pain, and the heartache.

There was a knock on her cell, it was Rebecca, smiling a bit, but also looking more serious than she ever had.

"Rebecca, come in!" Sherry said, eager to see her friend she hadn't seen in a month.

"Hey…" was all Rebecca could manage to say with a feigned smile, shutting the door behind her.

"Where's Claire?" Sherry asked, "and why are you acting so weird?"

"I.. Uh, it's nothing, Claire will be here in an hour. Happy Birthday Sherry… I brought your favorites." Rebecca said, pulling out her ipod and docking station to play music. Sherry smiled, and grabbed Rebecca's hand, then embraced the older girl.

"Rebecca…" Sherry sniffled. "You always remember to bring my favorite things, I miss you every time you go… I don't… I don't want you to go this time. I wish I could get out of here, with you and Claire." Sherry's eyes met Rebecca's, both of which had tears in them.

"You will get out of here tonight Sherry, I can promise you that. With or without… me." Rebecca's arms wrapped around Sherry, who was now taller than her and fully grown. She had become a beautiful young woman and Rebecca wasn't about to let her hide away in the shadows being some FBI experiment for the rest of her life.

Suddenly Rebecca's phone rang; it was Claire on the other end. Rebecca simply nodded and looked over at Sherry, then hung up.

"Sherry… Were about to get out of here, you and me okay? Claire is waiting near the front of the facility. I need you to know something first though… if anything happens to me I want you to know I'll always care about you, no matter where I am." Tears streamed down Rebecca's face, but she choked them back and grabbed the girl's hand.

"I won't let you die Rebecca, you and Claire, you're all I have. I love you…" Sherry whispered into Rebecca's ear, then suddenly they heard gunfire. Rebecca grabbed her gun, then gave Sherry one of her own.

"I need you to focus, aim for their heads. Even if you've known them for years, I don't care. You want freedom? You're gonna have to kill for it." Rebecca looked at Sherry, then kicked open the door, opening fire. "Run Sherry! Find Claire and get out of here!" She exclaimed, firing at the agents and following behind.

Claire had run her motorcycle into the facility, killing two guards, she then began to open fire. Shortly after, she heard firing from the other side of the building, hoping and praying Sherry and Rebecca were okay. Suddenly, she saw Sherry running towards her, shooting a gun like a pro. Claire didn't have time to notice, but Sherry had mastered at least 50 different martial arts with the moves she had. Twisting Agent's necks, breaking them with her thighs, using lots of kicks and punches. Sherry was more equipped to kill than Rebecca or Claire combined.

"Get on!" Claire screamed as Sherry grabbed onto Claire and the bike, and they rode off quickly. "Where's Rebecca?!" Claire screamed over the thunderous motorcycle engine.

"I… I lost track of her! There were so many Agents…" Sherry's sobs were felt against Claire's back, who began to sob a bit herself. Rebecca was her best friend, she couldn't lose her, not yet.

Both of the women heard loud screeching noises behind them, and the roaring of an engine. Claire looked behind her to see what the noise was, it was Rebecca in her 68' red mustang, dodging the agents and speeding up behind them. Claire smiled instantly.

"It's Rebecca, she's okay! We'll have to find a way to shake these Agents off us though!" Claire yelled, and felt Sherry hug her tight, making Claire smile and calm down knowing the younger woman was calm as well.

"You're not gonna kill me assholes!" Rebecca yelled, and threw out a grenade, making the Agent's cars behind her explode. She and Claire somehow lost the Agents in the smoke. "Haha! Hell yeah." Rebecca began talking to herself a bit, then turned on her music. She and Claire exchanged looks on the road, smiling. They finally saved Sherry and got her out of the hell she was enduring. Hopefully it would remain that way.

Once the three women arrived at Rebecca's home, Claire rushed over to her and embraced her.

"I thought you were dead, god… I've never been so happy and scared in my entire life until now." Claire's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the shorter woman, who was half smiling.

"I'm glad I made it out, I'd like to enjoy a little bit of Sherry's new freedom. Although… this isn't exactly what I had in mind. We better go inside quickly, get supplies and go elsewhere." Rebecca replied, walking inside quickly with the other two women.

Claire looked over at Sherry, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Sherry was calmer than Claire and Rebecca, and smiling. She was enjoying the very simple and small things in life, looking at Rebecca's television, and then looking outside at the beautiful skyline view from the town home. They were all wanted, but Sherry was just happy to be out of the small cell she lived most of her teenage life in. Rebecca didn't even know, but Claire had the perfect hideout in mind.

"Sherry…" Claire looked over at the younger woman, catching her attention. "After your parents died… you immediately inherited their home. I know where it is, and if we hide out there for long enough I think maybe, just maybe we can get out of this country, change our names, and you can finally have the life you've always wanted." Claire said, smiling warmly, but still nervous. They needed to get out of there quickly, and Rebecca was grabbing everything she could.

"Wow… I remember mother telling me about the home, I guess I thought by now the government would've snagged that as well." Sherry replied, "Are you sure they haven't Claire?" She asked, looking around the house, tapping her foot on the hard wood floor nervously.

"I'm positive, drove by there a few months ago… Place is empty and a bit creepy." Rebecca interjected, throwing Claire a bag full of supplies.

"How the hell?... When?" Claire questioned Rebecca, the house wasn't exactly close to them, as the location was in Colorado.

"What can I say? I've kind of been planning this for months. Now let's get out of here. I have plenty of gasoline, should hold out till Nevada at least… Maybe we can go gambling while were at it." Rebecca said, sarcasm oozing out at her last comment. Rebecca had, in a way, adopted the same personality as the man who saved her life years ago, Billy Coen.

* * *

They met briefly in a coffee shop a few years back, and Rebecca learned of Billy's family; his wife, and two beautiful children. They remained friends, and she now knew what it was like to be wanted, and on the run. She had no time to think about name changes yet though and grabbed her medic bag, supplies, and leather jacket, swiftly putting it on as she breezed by the two women, who followed suit.

They all headed out, laying low until they got into Rebecca's car. Claire looked at her motorcycle and frowned. She knew it was just a thing, but it was quite sentimental to her. Chris bought it for her for Christmas, a beautiful pink harley.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Chris will take care of it… we'll get in touch with him soon." Rebecca said, hopping into her car and starting it. The other two women got in as well, and they rode off, not knowing what to expect, but hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire and Rebecca both drove in five-hour intervals. They quickly grew tired after 15 straight hours of driving. Sherry noticed this and decided to finally say something.

"You know… I was trained to drive professionally. They taught me a lot of things you two don't know about." Sherry smiled. "Can I take over? I've slept long enough, and I'm perfectly capable." She said, looking at the two women who were exhausted. Rebecca only having one eye open at this point.

"As much as I should say no, I don't think we have much of a choice. I don't want to fall asleep at the wheel." Claire replied, pulling over on the side of the road. They were in Nevada, and needed some gas pronto. Rebecca got out of the car, and grabbed some gasoline from the trunk and filled up while everyone else took their positions in the car.

"I've got the GPS set to the location. It should be smooth sailing to Breckinridge." Rebecca smiled at Sherry while leaning up in the front, and then leaned back in the backseat, falling asleep in Claire's lap instantly. Claire smirked at Rebecca's awkward sleeping position, and then she too fell asleep shortly after.

Sherry, noticing the two women sleeping comfortably, began to drive faster. The weather only got colder the closer they got to Colorado. She now knew why Rebecca brought Jackets and warm clothes for everyone.

A few rest stops and a day later they all arrived in Breckinridge. Of course with it being winter time there was fresh snow on the ground all around them. At this point Rebecca was driving again, and they reached "Twin Peaks", the neighborhood Sherry's parents had their mansion in.

"Shit." Claire growled, looking at the gate to the entrance, and the guard checking everyone's ID's before entering.

"They were open last time I came here and they let me in… I wonder just how wanted we are…" Rebecca said calmly, slowly creeping up to the gate where the guard was.

"What are you doing?!" Claire exclaimed, grabbing onto the wheel, trying to keep Rebecca from pulling in closer.

"Just… chill, I got this." Rebecca smiled, putting her hand on Claire's, and gently removing it from the wheel. Claire began to truly question Rebecca's sanity at that point. Claire's heart began to pound, her hands became clammy and she looked over at Sherry, who didn't look much better.

"ID please." The guard said, not even looking at them. Rebecca looked over at his nametag "Frank", he was the same man who let her in last time. She smiled wide and was about to tell him the biggest bullshit lie she ever told. Aside from faking Billy Coen's death, she wasn't keen on lying, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Ha… Frank, and here I thought you'd remember a face like mine." Rebecca winked, the other two women looking down avoiding eye contact with the man at all costs. They were terrified, but Rebecca knew she had this one covered. The man paused, looked up at Rebecca and smiled.

"Ah yes, I remember you. You're the Birkin's distant cousin if I recall, Tiffany, silly me. Mind if I see an ID anyway just for safe measures? And who'd ya bring this time? More family or just friends?" The guard replied with a friendly smile. Rebecca smiling back, the two women didn't know, she already met up with Billy a few months ago. He helped change their ID's to different aliases, it was a business that he became a part of shortly after faking his own death and changing names. It was big money, but very risky… not that he minded dangerous jobs, especially if it helped out a friend or two in the process.

"Of course, here you are sir." Rebecca replied, pulling out a fake ID; Claire looking on in horror thinking she gave the guard her real one. "Oh right, the other two… Brittany and Sofia. They're my real good friends, I guess you could call em family right Frank?" Rebecca's shit eating grin widening as the guard gave her back her fake ID smiling and opening up the gate.

"Right, well you ladies have a wonderful time, be careful, the road is still a bit icy. Maintenance will fix it shortly though, take care!" The man yelled, sticking his head out of the window of his office and waving them ado.

"Sofia huh? How the fuck did you…?" Claire crossed her arms as Rebecca began to chuckle, handing the two women their new ID's.

"Better get used to those names, those are your new identities. I… have a friend who helped out, I'll leave it at that." Rebecca smirked, Sherry looking at her in awe.

"You're amazing…" Sherry said smiling, and hugging Rebecca from the backseat.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't think the same of you both." Rebecca replied, pulling up to the mansion's long winding driveway, and finally driving to the entrance where a huge fountain was, frozen in the snow. All three of them got goose bumps, Rebecca remembering the mansion incident, Claire thinking of the Ashford estate, and Sherry remembering her visits to the place. "Remember me saying this place was creepy?... Yeah." Rebecca got out of the car, putting on her jacket, Claire and Sherry doing the same.

They all entered the house, what would happen later on that night, they would have never prepared themselves for.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the mansion shut behind them, but what they didn't know is it also locked, from the inside and out. "Jesus…" Rebecca put her hand over her mouth in shock. The mansion was an exact replica of both mansions she had to endure, with Sherry's family portraits hanging from the walls.

"I remember this place… I know my way around a bit still… but it looks as if… that… that can't be right." Sherry said, looking around the main hall, and at a blank wall. "This is where a door used to be… I remember it!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure Sherry? You were quite young last time you came here, it could just be your memory messing with you… now where are the bedrooms, and more importantly… the shower?" Claire said, exhausted, dropping her bags to the floor, still shuddering a bit from the eerie sights.

"Second level, to the right, around the corner… I'll just show you guys." Sherry sighed, embarrassed by her parents insanity. She took them up and showed them the bedrooms, raising her eyebrow in confusion. There was no dust; no evidence the place had been abandoned for years. The electricity still worked, and it's as if someone still lived there. She looked over at her friends, both visibly having goose bumps from the same thoughts.

"Alright Scooby Doo… can ya tell me where I can take a shower now?" Rebecca smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Sherry chuckled a bit blushing, but Claire was not amused. Something didn't sit right with her and rightfully so.

"I think we all need to stick together… even if it means having to stay outside of the bathroom while one of us showers." Claire said, with a serious face. Rebecca just stared at her, but deep down, she agreed.

"We won't have to worry about that, there's a bathroom right inside the bedroom, behind this… god. Why were my parents such… freaks?" Sherry got a crest from the dresser, put it into the wall, and the wall opened to show a door, leading to the bathroom. Claire and Rebecca just stood there momentarily frozen; finally, Claire went up to the door, opened it, and then turned on the water, shutting the door behind her. Sherry and Rebecca lay back onto the bed, shifting a bit, trying to get comfortable. Not much time went by before Sherry fell asleep, snoring softly next to Rebecca.

Rebecca quietly shifted off of the bed, and went into the bathroom where Claire was. She was getting curious as to what was taking the other woman so long. As she quietly shut the door behind her she saw Claire's nude outline through the see-through curtains and blushed a bit at the sight. The water turned off and Claire opened up the curtains, seeing Rebecca and jumping a bit.

"What the hell are you doing? Where's Sherry?" Claire asked, quickly getting a towel and drying herself off. She didn't care Rebecca had seen her nude, but she didn't like people creeping up on her like that, especially in the mansion they were in.

"Sherry fell asleep on the bed, and I was wondering what was taking you so long. I've gotta shower too ya know." Rebecca said, taking off her shirt, revealing her angel wing tattoo covering her back, as well as a serpent tattoo on her thigh. Claire turned her head, trying not to gaze at the other woman, but all the tattoos were hard not to stare at.

Rebecca quickly hopped into the shower without a care. A sigh of relief was heard as she put her head under the hot water and washed off as quickly as she could. When she got out Claire was still there, putting on her clothes and running a brush through her red hair. Rebecca followed suit, but decided to try something brave, very brave. She went up behind the taller woman, and grabbed onto her waist, kissing her shoulder and neck.

"It's dangerous… falling in love with a Redfield, but… I… I've fallen for you and I'm willing to make the sacrifice. No matter what." Rebecca whispered into Claire's ear. The taller woman blushing and then straightening up quickly in her posture, feeling the younger woman's heart beat rapidly on her back. Sadly, Claire didn't feel the same way, but was taken aback and flattered by the woman's feelings towards her.

"Rebecca… I love you too… but not like that. I'm so sorry…" Claire turned around, knowing she hurt the other woman, but didn't want to lie to her. She gave her a quick kiss on the lips and embraced her. She truly cared for Rebecca, but would never have romantic feelings for another woman.

Suddenly the two women heard a rumbling sound, then Sherry's scream and quickly ran out of the bathroom. Her bed had turned into the wall, and they couldn't get through to the other side.

"Sherry!" Claire screamed. "Can you hear us?! " Tears filled up in Claire's eyes as she banged on the wall. Rebecca looked around to see if there was a switch, lever, or any type of puzzle to open the wall.

"I'm okay!" Sherry exclaimed on the other side of the wall. She turned around and gasped, what she saw next was truly horrifying. A familiar figure approached her, smiling.

"Sherry… so you've found me finally. I'm so glad you've come home to your mother. I've missed you my dear, and I want to apologize, for everything I've done." Annette approached Sherry who quickly began to walk backwards, falling right into her trap. As Sherry was trapped in the cage she fell into, somehow, she knew… this was not her mother at all. Not the one she knew before anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sherry? Are you still there? Who…. who is that talking?" Rebecca had her ear up to the wall, and then frantically banged on the walls; quickly realizing this would do nothing. "Shit… We gotta find a way in there." Rebecca looked around a bit more and then looked over at Claire, shivering at the sound of the woman's voice behind the wall. "… What?" She asked Claire, whose hand was covering her own mouth, in complete and total shock.

"That woman in there… it… it can't be. Sounds so much like Sherry's mother, but… she's dead!" Claire exclaimed, beginning to panic. Rebecca put her hands on Claire's shoulders, trying to comfort the woman.

"I think you and I both know anything is possible, but guess what? I brought dynamite. I bet the bitch isn't expecting us to blow down her wall." Rebecca said, walking over to her bag. "Fuck these puzzles, I have had enough!" Rebecca yelled in frustration, grabbing her bag and placing the timed bombs around the wall.

* * *

"You're dead, mom. This is not possible… You're just some experiment with false memories!" Sherry screamed at the woman, who was taken aback at first, but quickly began to compose herself.

"If you say so Sherry. I know exactly what happened… Your father mutated and impaled me… " Annette paused, looking at Sherry, smiling. "Yes… I did die momentarily, but the G-virus mixed with the embryos helped keep me alive. Umbrella brought me back to life for good, and stronger than ever!" the woman began laughing and walked over to a few experimental tanks. There was research strewn about the area. It was obvious Annette was still working hard on new viruses, and this enraged Sherry.

"So you're still trying to do what killed both you and Daddy… real smart mother. Bravo!" Sherry yelled, and Annette released her from her cage. Sherry immediately charged after Annette, but it was to no avail. Her mother was far stronger than she was, even with her healing powers; Annette had the same thing, but ten fold and much much more.

"Ha… Silly Sherry, you can't hurt me, but I could… end you. I did bring you into this world and I can very well take you out." Annette smiled, pulling out a syringe and needle. A mysterious vile was in her hand, "One move and I will put this new virus into your blood stream, reversing the effects of the G-virus and stopping your heart." She replied coldly.

Just when Sherry thought it was all over for her, she heard and explosion and her two saviors behind her crazed mother; Rebecca with a gun in hand, and Claire with a cloth and liquid on it. Rebecca quickly approached Annette from behind and put the gun to her head.

"No you won't, put that damn syringe DOWN!" Rebecca clenched her teeth, pressing the gun further into Annette's head. Before Rebecca could react, Annette turned around with super human speed, knocking the gun out of Rebecca's hand and, putting the needle into Rebecca's neck. Still trying to comprehend what just happened, Rebecca was at a loss for words. "What… did you just do to me…" Rebecca said as she fell to her knees, clenching her fists, trying to fight the virus.

"Rebecca NO!" Claire screamed, as she went over to Rebecca, who was coughing up blood at this point. She knew her friend probably would not make it out of there, but still held a bit of hope. Claire looked up to see Annette smiling down at her. "I wish you would've stayed dead you bitch!" Claire screamed, with tears in her eyes as the evil woman simply laughed in her face.

"I'll leave you all to your little friend. Good luck with her, she'll mutate, and more than likely… kill you all." Annette said, making her way out as Sherry began to run after her, to which Annette held up what looked like a detonator in her hand. "One wrong move and we all die. Your choice, sweetie." The woman said, and made her way out. Suddenly, they all heard the doors around them lock. They were trapped in the mansion, with no way out, and Rebecca knew she didn't have much time left.


End file.
